Rollam Westerling
Rollam Westerling is the youngest son of Elys Westerling. He is currently the head of House Westerling and Lord of the Crag. History He is not religious, not favouring any particular set of gods. However, he prays to the Warrior for strength and a guiding hand in battle. He stands tall at 6"2', with dark brown hair and blue eyes. He has a long scar which runs down the left hand side of his face. He has reached his twenty ninth name day. Rollam Westerling is the youngest son of Elys Westerling. He became a knight at the age of nineteen and has led a fairly average life since then. However, in recent years, Rollam has grown to strongly dislike the Tyrells for some upset that befell him as a young squire. He never speaks of the story though. But some have (correctly) theorised that it is the reason why he has the scar on the left side of his face. Rollam has great ambitions and plans to make the name of Westerling one to be feared. He is calm and level headed most of the time, but when he snaps he can go into a violent rage. He prefers to take action rather than sit on his hands and plan out his moves. He prefers fighting and war talks over politics and plots. He's strong and can be relied upon to have your back in a fight. His elder sister Jeyne (Now Jeyne Lefford) was married off to Robb Lefford and his older brother Damon died of sickness during the last winter. Seeing as he was the eldest surviving child of Elys Westerling, he succeeded to the role of Head of House Westerling. Important Events 'First Era' Rollam's family had spent a lot of gold on investments to build up the fortunes of the Westerling family. They had now gained adequate funds to repair and maintain the Crag more efficiently. Rollam himself led a fairly insignificant life, average across the board, excelling at combat, but not having any interest in ruling or politics. He does however hold an air of authority due to his success on the battlefield. He is a perfectly fair person in his own mind, but in actuality, he's ruthless and fiercely loyal to both his family and his liege lords. He was apart of the Lannisters host, bringing with him eight hundred men from the Crag. He fought in the Battle of the Kingswood and slew many Tyrell men. His host lost half their number and had one hundred and fifty more that were injured in the war. 'Second Era' Rollam Westerling returned to his home after the Battle of the Kingswood and set up trials for the criminals that were in his care. Controversially, he didn't offer them the same laws or penalties that his forefathers had. Instead he offered two choices. Death by hanging or taking the Black and going to the Wall. He also offered them the chance to appeal, but with the expressed intent that if they appealed they would forfeit any chance of taking the Black. Once that order of business had been done, he ordered that the ranks of his levy be replenished at once, the task was assigned to Ser Harys Lorch , the head of his household guard. He was summoned to King's Landing to an audience with Damon Lannister. Rollam left the Crag and appointed his cousin Kevan Westerling as the temporary reigning lord in his stead. His liege then sent him on a "diplomatic mission" to the North, where he would first stop at Winterfell and gather information on the Master at Arms there then continue on to the Wall. Once there, Rollam would oversee the training and improvement of the Night's Watch soldiers as well as review the defences of the Wall and check upon Rhaegar II Targaryen 's leadership, which had been lax of late. Family members Elys Westerling, father (deceased) Sybell Westerling, mother (deceased) Aelinor Westerling, sister Joanna Westerling, wife (deceased) Martyn Westerling, son Gerold Hill, bastard son. Category:Characters Category:Character Category:Westerling Category:Westerlands